


Holiday Vacations

by Ruritto



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruritto/pseuds/Ruritto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A MakoRin Christmas in Australia, where whatever they’ve been trying to do has been going completely wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Vacations

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt in MakoRin Christmas

Makoto turned a fond smile to the pile of blankets sulking by the couch, barely resisting the urge to chuckle at how adorable his partner was.

"Rin," he called softly, walking closer with a tray of snacks. He had hoped Rin’s mood would lighten when he came back with the batch of cookies but apparently not.

The quiet “Shut up” was barely heard from under the thick pile of blankets and pillows which the red head had dragged from the couch.

"Oh come on, Rin. It’s not that bad,"

Teary red eyes turned to glare at him, and Makoto wanted to coo at the childish display. He set the tray down, and curled up behind Rin, pulling the smaller male into his lap. “Really, it wasnt,”

Rin scoffed and Makoto had to balance the hold he had on Rin, refusing to let Rin go, at the same time trying not to hold on too tightly so as not to aggravate the red head’s…injuries.

"Our vacation sucks, Mako. Just say it," Rin muttered, finally giving up on escape and leaning back against Makoto.

"Oh, come on. It wasn’t that bad." Makoto chided, nuzzling against Rin’s bare neck, "The beach was really fun,"

Rin spun around and shot him an offended look, “I got stung by a jellyfish,”

Makoto tried to look as innocent as he could, remembering the tears that had spilled out of Rin’s eyes and the childish yelling that he was ‘okay goddamit’ and how Makoto had barely kept himself from laughing at the red head, “I told you not to touch it,”

The look turned to him was now exaggerated betrayal, and Makoto huffed out a laugh. He took the injured hand, still wrapped in bandages to keep the various creams and ointments in, and placed a gentle kiss on it, ignoring the scent of said medicines, “Next time, listen to me.”

The red that colored Rin’s cheeks made it even more worth it, even as Rin pouted and turned away again.

"We barely even made it cause of the traffic," Rin continued to complain and Makoto was thankful he couldn’t see the grin that pulled on his lips.

"It wasn’t so bad," he muttered, hand going under the pile of blankets and resting on Rin’s thighs, similar to where it had been through the three hour long traffic.

"Pervert."

"You say that, but you weren’t complaining," he said thoughtfully, "In fact didn’t you drag me to the changing rooms just to-"

"TEASE!" Makoto barked out a laugh as he tried to defend against the hand swatting at him, failing at it as he fell over, clutching his stomach.

"I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it since Rin was looking so tempting," He reasoned, "Wearing just your swim trunks, I wasn’t used to it,"

Rin huffed and turned away again, pouting again. Their rough housing however had pulled the blankets away, and Makoto found himself treated to the sight of Rin in nothing but his boxers.

……..and unfortunately with skin looking painful, as it peeled along his back and shoulders.

Rin pouted and hunched into himself once more, blushing at his condition.

"I /told/ you to put on sun screen, but you said you could handle the sun," Makoto stated, making sure his hands went to places that were free of the sunburn.

Rin huffed but didn’t grab the blankets again, tensely remaining in Makoto’s arms, “I got excited,” he muttered, obviously embarrassed by the confession, “But now we can’t even go there again with me like this. Sorry,”

"Don’t be. This is a good way to monopolize Rin," he grinned cheekily. His gaze softened though, and he leaned forward planting a soft kiss on Rin’s cheek, "Really though, I had fun, Rin, don’t worry."

"So…I didn’t ruin your Christmas?"

Makoto laughed, because it was such a /Rin/ thing to worry about. “No. I can honestly say I’m enjoying my Christmas with you,”

He watched as Rin ducked away to hide his pleased smile.

Of course, apparently he enjoyed Rin’s blush too much and couldn’t keep shut about it,

"Anyway, this means I get Rin in only his boxers for several days, it’s a wonderful Christmas present,"

"Pervert!"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr


End file.
